ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Black Dead
Plot Episode starts with a group of soldiers, wearing dark grey uniforms, like that of the Division members. They walk in a dark cave, lighting with the lanterns attached to their rifles. Soon the group reaches something that looks like a sealed stone door. Soldier #1: What now? Soldier #2: We have no other choice but to blow it. They nod. The third one puts a C4 next to the door, and runs away. The bomb explodes, and the soldiers run through the smoke. They stop on the other side. Shocked look appears on their faces. The group is in a large room, with strange blue runes all over the walls and floor that light the place with a column in the middle, and a growing blue crystal dig inside. Soldier #3: Wow! Soldier #4: What is this place? The soldiers walk closer to the column, and see strange signs on it. Soldier #2: Signs!? Soldier #1: I can’t read them. They aren’t from any of the ancient human civilizations I know about. Soldier #2: Maybe those are from aliens. Soldier #4: Let me see. He takes a machine from inside his backpack, and scans the signs, but the screen on his device becomes red, showing ‘Error’. Soldier #4: What?! Soldier #1: Is there anything wrong? Soldier #4: Yes. The scanner can’t find those signs in our database. Soldier #3: This is ridiculous! We have the language of every species that exists in this galaxy saved there! Soldier #2: What if it isn’t from this galaxy? Soldier #3: Ridiculous! Soldier #5: What if it’s from another dimension? Soldier #3: This is stupid! Soldier #1: Let’s take the crystal, and leave. We will return later with another team. A quake shakes the room, and rocks start falling. Soldier #2: What the heck?! They try to run out, just to see that the destroyed door is back, like new. Soldier #1: Oh no! Soldier #2: We are trapped! Camera goes black. When it return to normal it shows BlackFire, and IceDead sitting in a metal room, with a hologram of Vodac in front of them. Vodac: We tried to send a squad to rescue the trapped men, but they couldn’t reach them. IceDead: Why? Vodac: The cave sealed itself, and we couldn’t open or destroy it. BlackFire: So, how do you expect from us to do it? Vodac: I don’t know, but you are our last hope… IceDead: I don’t see why you guys are clamoring about only five useless men. BlackFire: Bood! IceDead: What? It’s true! BlackFire: Those soldiers are the ones who protect you during battle! The ones who put at risk their life to save yours! IceDead: Whatever. The door of the room opens, and they leave it. The camera then shows them coming out a giant tank. A tall man in his forty without hair waits for them. Man: Sergeant Demis, I’m the one who leads this operation. BlackFire: Let’s go talk somewhere then. They go inside a tent, where other soldiers are speaking over a map of the cave. Sergeant Demis: Two days ago, we sent a small squad. In their last report they told us about a strange alien artifact they found, and that they are trapped inside. After this the line got cut, and we couldn’t talk with them again. BlackFire: What kind of artifact was it? Sergeant Demis: We don’t know. IceDead: Useless. BlackFire: Bood! IceDead: I don’t think that sitting here and talking will help us anyway, so let’s go see the cave! Sergeant Demis: You have a point, sir. IceDead: Then move! BlackFire: *sighs* Bossy like always. The scene shows them in front of a giant wall with strange black lines all over it. Sergeant Demis: We tried anything to open it, but nothing worked. Even the C4 we had didn’t leave the singles scratch. IceDead: Hmm… The wall is made of rocks. BlackFire: Genius. What about those lines? Sergeant Demis: I don’t know anything about them. They just appeared on the stones. IceDead: I could freeze the rock, and then you can blow it with a fireball. BlackFire: Why don’t you try using you head for once? IceDead: Let’s see what you got then. BlackFire puts her right hand on the rocks. The lines start growing red, followed by her eyes. The camera zooms in them, and the zooms out, showing Elisabeth standing in a dark mist. Soon it starts changing, and she stands in an unknown town with only two figures talking in the distance. The one in the left is a teenager girl with blue eyes, and long blond hair, wearing white clothes that resemble that of a medic. On the right side is a teenager boy, wearing a long black coat and dark brown combat boots. His eyes are red and his face is like that of Alex, but with black hair that is upside like horns. Elisabeth: Alex? A light appears blinding her. When she opens her eyes again, she is standing in front of the rock wall. BlackFire: What was that? IceDead grabs her hand. IceDead: You ok? BlackFire, shocked: I think… I saw something. The wall falls apart. Sergeant Demis: You did it! BlackFire, still shocked: What was that? IceDead: The wall reacted only from the touch of a Lineguard… Sergeant Demis: Ok men, we are going inside. Thanks for your help. BlackFire: We are coming too! IceDead: What? Why? We did our work here! BlackFire: This cave has something to do with the history of the Lineguards, so we are coming too. IceDead: *sighs* I can’t stop you, can I brat? BlackFire: No. IceDead: I guessed so. Sergeant Demis: Let’s go then. He, the two Lineguards, and a squad of soldiers get inside the cave. The walls are all in black lines. Sergeant Demis: Strange. BlackFire: Is something wrong? Sergeant Demis: From the reports I got, there aren’t lines here. IceDead: This is bad, right? Sergeant Demis: We don’t know anything about this place at this moment, so I have no idea. IceDead: Hey Black. BlackFire: What? IceDead: If it’s not something personal, what did you saw? BlackFire: I don’t know, but I think it was Alex, and a girl. IceDead: Shadow, huh? BlackFire: I- I guess. IceDead: You were the last person in the world I could expect to have feelings for someone. BlackFire, embarrassed: W- what do you mean? I have no feelings for him *looks away* he is just a comrade, like you. IceDead notices that her face has turned red, and smiles. IceDead: Whatever you say. BlackFire puts on her mask to hide her face from him. Suddenly, the lines on the walls turn red again. The Lineguards fall on the ground, as something screamed in their heads. Demonic voice: This is no place for mortal humans! Send them away! A red laser comes out from one of the lines in the wall, and goes through the neck of one of the soldiers. Everyone looks in awe. After a few moments, a stream of blood comes out his neck, and the head of the soldier falls on the ground. BlackFire: Everyone, run! More lasers are fired from the red lines. The soldiers dodge them, while running for their life, but soon a scream echoes from behind them. They turn to see one of them on the ground, with his legs cut off. He tries to reach them with his hands, but multiple lasers cut his body into pieces. Soon, another one of the soldiers screams. A laser cut him in half. Sergeant Demis: Use shield bombs! The soldiers throw two bombs filled with yellow energy in the air, just for them to get cut and deactivated. Sergeant Demis: Damn it! At this time BlackFire reaches the sealed door, and sighs. BlackFire: I don’t want to do this, but there is no other way to save the others. She puts her hand on the door, and her eyes wide. A picture of a burning city appears in her mind. People wearing the same black clothes as Alex from her previous vision, and with the same red growing eyes, are fighting with a another group of people that wears a white version of their jackets and has blue eyes. BlackFire moves away from the door, and falls on her knees, with her hands on her head. The lines turn black again. Sergeant Demis: What happened? IceDead: Black… The door then slides in the ground. IceDead helps BlackFire get on her knees. IceDead: You ok, brat? BlackFire nods. IceDead: Good, because we aren’t done yet. The group gets inside the room, and sees a terrible sight. The walls and floor are in blood with the bodies of the four soldiers from before reaped into pieces all over the room. BlackFire turns her head to the side, and closes her eyes. Some of the soldiers do the same, while other vomit from what they see. Sergeant Demis: Oh god. IceDead looks at the signs. IceDead: I can’t read them. How about you Black? He looks at her. She sits on the ground, looking down. IceDead: Black! She looks up. BlackFire: I… c-can’t… Sergeant Demis: *sighs* Guess I have no need of you two anymore. The soldiers aim at the two Lineguards, but blades made of ice hit their rifles. IceDead: What are you doing!? The soldiers throw the ice made blades away, and open fire. IceDead fires a freezing beam in front of him and BlackFire, creating a barrier. IceDead: Traitors! BlackFire: But why? Sergeant Demis: For money of course! IceDead: So, someone told you that he will give you some money, and you guys are ready to die? Sergeant Demis: Kind of. IceDead jumps on top of the barrier with his hooks in his arms. He jumps in the air, and fires multiple ice made blades at the soldiers, killing most of them. IceDead: Then go take your money in the underworld, idiots! Sergeant Demis: Die! He fires, but IceDead cuts the bullet in half. IceDead: I’m a Lineguard, you fool! Sergeant Demis: It doesn’t matter! You are still a kid! A soldier hits him, knocking the sergeant on the ground. Sergeant Demis: What the- Two soldiers aim at the traitor, but an ice made spear goes through their heads, killing them. IceDead: What will you do now? He points his hook at Sergeant Demis’ face. IceDead: Your soldiers are all dead now. Traitor: You shouldn’t kill them all. He then becomes fully black, and turns into BlackFire. Sergeant Demis: How? BlackFire: I can turn into shadows, duh. IceDead: Lister now brat. I’m going to kill you anyway, so make it faster for me, and say who pay you to turn against us. So choose, a fast and painless dead, or a slow and painful dead? Sergeant Demis: Oh really? *smiles* Looks like you don’t know when you are fucking done! Both IceDead and BlackFire get electrocuted, and fall on the ground unconscious. Sergeant Demis then looks at the side. A group of soldiers wearing black armor, with some white details, and helmets is standing and watching the scene. Sergeant Demis: Took you long enough. He takes his pistol and aims at BlackFire’s head. Sergeant Demis: You made a lot of trouble, little bitch. Voice: Shot her, and you will be the next one filled with bullets. Sergeant Demis looks back at the soldiers. A seventeen years old boy with messy red hair, grey eyes, long jacket that looks like the armor of the others, black combat boots, and white gloves comes among them. Sergeant Demis: I lost my whole squad because of them. Boy: Then we will give all the money to you. And if you forgot, our main task was to take the Lineguards alive. This cave is just a bonus. Sergeant Demis smiles pleased. Sergeant Demis: If I will get all the money… then I’m ok with anything. He walks to the crystal, and grabs it, only for it to explode and kill the man. Boy: A trap, huh? Looks like someone took the original one long time ago. Well, now when the sergeant is dead too, it turns out that this whole mission was for free. *he takes a cigarette, and looks up* At last, after thirty years, we will learn your secrets, Night Reaper. He turns and gives a signal to his people. They nod, and grab the two unconscious Lineguards. The group leaves the cave. Helicopters and more soldiers are waiting for them. Soldier: You are back, sir. Boy: Yeah, tell someone to destroy this cave. Soldier: Yes sir! But, where are you going now, sir? Boy: I will go visit some new friends in Newland City. Also, send those two *points at the Lineguards* to White Future’s laboratory number 3. Soldier: Yes sir! Boy: Ah, doesn’t it feel nice when everything goes according to plan? The End. Major Events *Sergeant Demis makes his first and last appearance. *Elisabeth is shown to have feelings for Alex. *A part from Lineguards' past is revealed in this episode. *The Alex alike and The Girl make their first appearances. *It is revealed that White Future has people in Division. Characters * Elisabeth de Propre/BlackFire *Bood Cleard/IceDead *Alex alike (first appearance,flashback) *Unnamed Girl (first appearance,flashback) *Unnamed Lineguards (flashback) Villains *Sergeant Demis (first appearance, deceased) *Unnamed Boy *White Future's soldiers Trivia *The Alex clone and the girl next to him will play a major role in the revelation of the past of the Lineguards. *"The Boy" that appears in the episode is the same one from "We Were Heroes?". Category:Episodes Category:Genetic